


Are you drunk?

by Ms_Julius



Series: Tumblr Prompts (SINF) [13]
Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Julius/pseuds/Ms_Julius
Summary: Niten has had a couple of drinks.





	Are you drunk?

There were bottles on the floor. And beside the couch. And on that said couch was her husband, his head buried under a mountain of towels and blankets (Aoife had no idea where he’d even found all of them). 

“Well isn’t this a sight for a sore eyes.” She took a look around her. “Are you drunk, Niten?”

Her words caused the heap on the sofa to twitch slightly, but it ended there. No sounds, no explanation, nothing. Just a silent apartment with a strange looming scent of alcohol hanging thick in the air. With a determined sigh, Aoife strolled forward, took a hold from the corner of the top quilt and pulled.

The fall from the couch onto the cold floor was enough to jerk Niten out of his misery.

His eyes weary and red around the edges, he glanced at her. “I think I left my sword by the fridge. Could you be a dear and fetch it for me?” He was slurring, notably. “It’s, ah… It’s by the fridge.”

“I know, sweetie. You said so already,” she said, smirking. “Why on earth would you need it now?”

“I need to end my suffering.” He sounded pathetically mournful. It only served to make Aoife chuckle out loud.

“You should have thought of that before you went and drank through our minibar. What reason would you have to drink anyway?”

After a moment of silent, during which Aoife merely watched as her husband squirmed on the laminate, Niten muttered out, “Today is the day I left.”

Frowning, Aoife bend lower. “Left what?” 

“Japan.”

Oh. Indeed, now that she thought about it, Niten was right. They had left the land of the rising sun 2. day of May, in a year so long ago Aoife couldn’t bring herself to remember it precisely. She rarely did even try, Niten was usually the one to keep track of the dates and decades. He was… more attached to the past than she ever had been. But then again, she had been in this Shadowrealm much longer than he had. 

And she had lost nothing of great importance when she abandoned her old life.

On the floor, Niten was sitting up straight, leaning his head against the couch. “It’s foolish, is it not? To miss a place where you had not set a foot on in years.” His eyes darted downwards and a hand lifted to rub against his brow. “I should have gotten over it by now.”

“Oh, love,” Aoife said and wrapped her arms tightly around Niten’s slim shoulders. “If that’s all there is to it, we can fly to Japan anytime you want. We’ve got nothing holding us back anymore.” 

Niten looked at her and quirked his eyebrows. ”And what if I said I wanted to go… Next week?”

The kiss lasted for a while before Aoife pulled away, brushing her hand through Niten’s hair.

“I’m ready to go tomorrow.”


End file.
